Spider-Man vs. Ken Masters
Spider-Man vs. Ken Masters is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Spider-Man from the Marvel franchise and Ken Masters from the Street Fighter series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and credit for this battle goes to Quauntonaut. Ken vs. Spider-Man.png|'GalacticAttorney' Spider-ManvsKenMasters(Aravy).png|'SniperChefAravy' Description Marvel vs. Capcom! It's the face-off of the red-wearing wise-crackers! Will Ken prove that Sure-He-Can beat Spidey, or will the wall-crawler make a webhead out of him? Intro Wiz: Boomstick, please remind me why we're making these two fight. Boomstick: Because they're assholes who trash-talk during a fight! Edgeworth: That connection seems... shaky, at best. Morrigan: It's not like we've had worse on this show. Papyrus: I'VE HEARD OF SOME OF THEIR JOKES... THEY'RE ALMOST AS TERRIBLE AS MY BROTHER. Boomstick: Ken Masters, Ryu's best friend and rival... Wiz: ...And Spider-Man, the web-slinging superhero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and they're Miles Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan Aensland... Wiz: ...And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Spider-Man (Cue The Amazing Spider-Man OST - Peter's Suspicions) Wiz: After being abandoned by his parents as a young boy, Peter Benjamin Parker was raised by his aunt May and uncle Ben in urban New York City. Boomstick: Taking after dear old dad a little, Peter was a genius in almost any academic field you could think of. That being said, he was... a fuckin' geek. He was socially awkward, introverted, and endlessly bullied for his entire life up until high school, where his life took a turn for the surreal. Edgeworth: On a class field trip to a science lab, Peter was bitten on the hand by a spider altered by radiation exposure. As the spider bellied-up and died soon after biting Peter, he began to feel strange...his vision spun, his body trembled. He made his way outside to catch his breath... Papyrus: AND HE DISCOVERED THAT THE SPIDER HAD GIVEN HIM SPIDER-LIKE ABILITIES BY ALTERING HIS DNA THROUGH THE BITE! HE COULD CRAWL UP WALLS, RIP VENTILATION FROM ROOFS WITH EASE, RUN AS FAST AS AN OLYMPIC ATHLETE! Morrigan: At first, he decided to use his newfound powers to help himself and only himself. He became a masked wrestler and defeated giant after giant, earning himself a sizeable amount of money. Wiz: But the moment when he neglected to stop a robber from stealing money from the owner of the wrestling association would prove to be the moment he would regret the most... The moment that would haunt him for the rest of his life. *a gunshot rings out as the screen is black* Peter: UNCLE BEN...! Boomstick: Wow. Dick move, fate. Dick move. Edgeworth: Peter was crushed at the loss of his uncle. Seeing the sorrow on his aunt May's face at his funeral, he took one of Ben's final pieces of advice to heart: With great power comes great responsibility. Morrigan: Peter revised his suit from his wrestler outfit and took on the name of the masked vigilante Spider-Man. Using his unique abilities to fight crime in New York, he tracked down his uncle's killer and turned him in to the authorities. And so began his rise to the top, eventually becoming a public figure and a household name for superheroes. (Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Spider-Man's Theme) Papyrus: GROWING FROM SIMPLY CATCHING THUGS IN PETTY CRIMES, SPIDER-MAN HAS NOT ONLY WORKED WITH SOME OF THE BEST IN HIS CLASS LIKE THE AVENGERS, BUT HE'S TAKEN ON SOME OF THE MOST FEARSOME VILLAINS IN THE WORLD, LIKE GREEN GOBLIN, THE LIZARD, ELECTRO, AND SANDMAN! HE'S ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM! Boomstick: Some ego there... Anyway, ol' Spidey doesn't fight bad guys just by spinning webs! Wiz: ...Boomstick, that's... actually what he fights villains with. Boomstick: Wait, what!? Edgeworth: Indeed, Wizard. Spider-Man's most iconic tool is his custom-made set of dual web blasters, mounted on his wrists and activated by applying pressure to a sensing pad on his palm. The shooters can hold an immense amount of fluid in one cartridge, and the webs themselves have an impressive array of uses. Morrigan: Using webs might not seem like the best method of fighting bad guys, but they are more useful than they seem. They not only have a high elasticity, but they are also insanely tough, able to stick to surfaces even when being pulled with the force of a moving train. They've even been known to restrain the Incredible Hulk. I wouldn't mind having an encounter with his "other" web shooter.~ Papyrus: THE WEBS CAN BE STRETCHED INTO ROPE TO ALLOW SPIDER-MAN TO SWING THROUGH THE AIR, SHAPED INTO SPHERES TO EXPLODE INTO A MESS OF WEBBING UPON CONTACT WITH A SURFACE, OR MOLDED INTO DIFFERENT SHAPES BY SPIDER-MAN TO SERVE A MULTITUDE OF PURPOSES, LIKE HANDCUFFS OR A GAG! Wiz: But Peter isn't completely reliant on his webbing. His physical capability was enhanced immensely with his transformation into the Spider-Man, giving him super-strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Boomstick: He can tank grenades exploding point-blank in his face, knock a Tyrannosaurus rex out cold with one punch, fall from insane heights with seemingly no after-effects, lift a skyscraper with his bare hands -''' Wiz: - That's approximately two hundred thousand tons - '''Boomstick: - And he can even run at speeds absurd for any normal human! Morrigan: But Peter's arguably most useful tool is his trademark Spider-Sense, an all-sensing internal alarm system that alerts him to any incoming or imminent threat. With this ability, he can dodge all sorts of attacks seemingly effortlessly, even to the point of avoiding gunfire. Wiz: This ability is actually a nod to the fact that spiders have eight eyes along their entire head, essentially giving them a complete 360 degree field of vision. The Spider-Sense is essentially Peter's other six eyes, always on the watch for potential dangers. Papyrus: THE SPIDER-SENSE CAN BE TRICKED BY PETER NOT BELIEVING HE IS IN ANY DANGER, HOWEVER! ADDITIONALLY, IT CAN BE OUTMATCHED BY OPPONENTS SIMILAR TO HIM, SUCH AS VENOM OR CARNAGE! Edgeworth: It should be noted that Mr. Parker is, as we said before, a genius, but he's not your average science fair prodigy. His IQ is an astonishing 250, which is higher than the likes of Albert Einstein and Steven Hawking. Even Tony Stark, the Iron Man, has admitted that Peter is indeed more intelligent than him. Boomstick: Spidey's not without his weaknesses, though! His durability still has limits, the chemical ethyl chloride cripples him to the point of submission, and his web shooters still have limits to how much web they can hold, and eventually they'll run out. And Peter's got, like, the worst luck ever, because that almost always happens at the worst of times. Wiz: Despite these shortcomings, one would be foolish to not take the Spider-Man seriously. Spider-Man: Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? ...I'm Spider-Man. Ken Masters (Cue Ken's Theme Acapella) Wiz: Ken Masters grew up as the son of a rich hotel chain owner. As he became older, his father became afraid his son would become attached to his family's fortune and use it irresponsibly. Boomstick: Because who wouldn't? Honestly, you've got the equivalent of Scrooge McDuck's money bin at your fingertips. Of COURSE you're gonna go and have a little fun with it! Edgeworth: I question your lifestyle, Mr. James... Regardless, Ken's father decided it would be a wise idea to send the young Ken to Japan to train under a teacher in martial arts to teach the boy some self-discipline. Morrigan: At first, Ken hated his teacher and the school. However, over time he came to enjoy fighting and mastered the art taught to him, the Ansatsuken, by Gouken, his sensei. And while under Gouken's disciplines, he not only became more responsible and self-aware, but he met Ryu and found a lifelong friend in him. Papyrus: WHEN RYU AND KEN FINISHED THEIR STUDIES UNDER GOUKEN, RYU SET OFF TO VENTURE THE WORLD IN SEARCH OF WORTHY FOES, AND KEN RETURNED HOME TO HIS FAMILY. RATHER THAN PARTICIPATING IN THE FIRST WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT, KEN TOOK PART IN THE US MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, AND ACTUALLY WON! Wiz: It was this victory that caught the eye of Eliza, who would eventually become Ken's wife later in his life. Boomstick: Proud of his victory, Ken went back to his old dojo to tell Gouken about his success... But what he found was that Gouken had been savagely murdered by Akuma. Ken attacked in a rage, but was knocked to the ground by a single strike from the Satsui No Hadou master. Morrigan: From that point onward, Ken swore revenge on Akuma and began his search for him, eventually joining forces with Ryu to take Akuma down. Because, as I should know, two men are better than o- Wiz: -MOVING ON! Edgeworth: *ahem* Since he was trained in the same style of fighting as Ryu, Ken's attacks are all very similar to his. He has the standard Hadouken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and the Shoryuken at his disposal. Papyrus: KEN ALSO HAS SOME FORM OF FIRE MANIPULATION ABILITY DUE TO THE FACT THAT HE CAN LIGHT HIS SHORYUKENS AND SENPUKYAKUS ON FIRE! ALONG WITH THIS, HE CAN USE MULTIPLE STRONGER COMBO ATTACKS THAT USE THIS FLAMING ABILITY! Boomstick: Some of these attacks include the Shoryureppa, a string of flaming Shoryukens, the Guren Senpukyaku, a horizontal fiery Senpukyaku with a solid finishing kick, and the Shinryuken, a rising Shoryuken that has a vortex effect, sucking in faraway opponents like a tornado! Morrigan: *hmpf* Ken's greatest ability, however, is his ability to channel the Power of Nothingness just like Ryu and Gouken. This state significantly improves the user's strength and fighting capabilities, and can even protect the user's soul. It also is resistant to elemental attacks, as shown when Nothingness Ken was able to tank Crimson Viper's elemental attacks that even a standard Ryu could not block. Papyrus: KEN IS A MASTER OF MARTIAL ARTS AND HAS PROVEN HIS WORTH TO CONTEND WITH THE LIKES OF RYU AND M. BISON! AND EVEN THOUGH HE WAS PUT DOWN RATHER EASILY BY AKUMA, RYU HIMSELF HAS ADMITTED KEN'S PROWESS IN COMBAT! Edgeworth: Despite his raw skill for fighting and his admittedly impressive abilities, Ken's fatal flaw is, has been, and always will be his cocky attitude. He is bold and underestimating, rarely ever taking his opponents seriously. Boomstick: At least the guy got it in with his wife, because eventually he had a kid! Good for him, I guess. Wiz: Ken has come a long way from being the spoiled son of a hotel tycoon. When he takes a fight seriously, few can stand in his way. Ken: Now you know how the best fights. Satisfied? That's the power of a Martial Arts Champion! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan: IT'S TIME FOR... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!!! Which red-wearing wisecracker will win? Spider-Man Ken Masters DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Downtown Manhattan (Cue Sounds of the City) Midday Manhattan was, as is to be expected in a metropolis such as the Big Apple, bustling with activity. As crammed intersections piled with waiting cars and the sidewalks flooded with pedestrians, it was its usual busy self. The name of City That Never Sleeps wasn't just for show, after all. Overhead, a sudden blur of red and blue shot close to the roofs of the cars on the street. People walking by looked up in surprise and pointed. Man #1: Is that...? Woman #1: It's Spider-Man! Indeed, it was the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man who was swinging overhead. He cast line after line of web as he swung through the air, acrobatically flipping through the summer sky. Spider-Man: Woo-hoo! Hello, New York City! Don't worry 'bout a thing, 'cuz the Spider-Man is out and abou-'' Before Spider-Man could finish, there was a chirp from his earpiece as it ringed. Seems like he was being paged by S.H.I.E.L.D. After another web swing, he raised his left arm and tapped his left ear to answer the call. ''Spider-Man: This is Spider-Man. What's up? From the other end of the earpiece came the voice of Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He never came on the line unless he had something for Peter to do, and so he listened up. Nick Fury: Spider-Man. You free at the moment? The webhead smirked under his mask. As if it would have made a difference whether or not he was busy; Fury would have likely put him up to a task either way. Spider-Man: I'm free. What's the occasion? From his post inside the Helicarrier, Fury kept a serious look on his face as he spoke to Spidey through his communicator, staring down at a news feed playing on his dashboard. On the report, there was a reporter lady standing outside a large crowd of people. Nick Fury: There's a street brawl happening about a mile west from your location. A large crowd is gathered and it's disturbing the peace. I need you to go and break it up. Eliminate any hostiles you might encounter. Upon receiving his orders, Peter swung a web to the left and swung toward his west. Spider-Man: You got it, Nick! This'll be over faster than you can say "spider street"! Nick, ever the serious one, had to call Spidey's bluff there. Nick Fury. Spider street. An audible sigh could be heard from the other side of the intercom. Nick smirked. He loved doing that. Spider-Man: You're no fun, you know that? (Cue Rufus's Theme) Meanwhile, at the place Fury was describing, the crowd of burly men cheered on two combatants within the circle. On one end of the ring was a lardy, fat man in a yellow jumpsuit that barely fit his bloated stomach. His blonde hair and facial stubble were done up in a long vertical ponytail. It was Rufus, and he looked piiiiiiiissed. Rufus: DAMN YOU, KEN MASTERS!! WE'RE IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE AND YOU STILL WON'T SUBMIT TO MY AWESOME ABILITIES! GIVE UP WHILE YOU CAN STILL SAVE FACE!! Rufus's self-proclaimed rival and current opponent was, as the portly fighter had said, Ken Masters, why tightened his gloves as he sighed a little. Ken: I know I said I was looking for an opponent, but I didn't mean you, meatball... Can I get a REAL fighter, please? Rufus's ears comically leaked with steam, face turning red with rage. The bucket of KFC he had been crunching on just now shattered in his hand, sending cardboard and chicken everywhere. Rufus: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MEEEEEEEEEEE!? Rufus rumbled forward like a charging rhinoceros, and Ken braced to intercept his attack. But the blunt force of Rufus's incredibly large body never came, and all Ken heard was Rufus suddenly scream in fear. The street fighter's eyes flashed open as he saw Rufus in a ball of spider's webbing, hanging suspended from a nearby lamppost. From overhead, a man in a red and blue jumpsuit landed in the center of all the men, who protested loudly. Man #2: Oh, blow off, Spider-Man! Why you always gotta ruin the fun!? Man #3: Yeah, who's he to stop our show!? Les' get 'im! The burly males charged at the wall-crawler, and in a brief instant of complete asswhoopery, every single man was on the ground, unconscious, as Spider-Man resumed his position from before. Ken smirked. Finally, someone who might actually pose a challenge. (Cue Ken's Theme - GaMetal) Spider-Man: I, uh, hate to disappoint ya, Hong Kong Phooey, but the show's over here. No more fighting in the streets, alright? Ken's grin widened and he went into his usual fighting stance. Ken: You might have to force me to stop. And what's with the costume? Get a little brave on the way home from the circus? Peter's eyes narrowed and he crouched forward, taking up the combat stance of the Way of the Spider. Spider-Man: Oh, it's on now. Spidey_Ken_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' 'FIGHT!' Spider-Man moved his hand forward a bit and put his fingers down on a sensor in his palm. Spider-Man: Have some of this! A sphere of webbing launched itself from the nozzle on his wrist. Reacting quickly, Ken jumped over it and came down on top of the costumed hero with a downward strike. It nailed Peter in the top of the head, and with a sudden shout of both surprise and pain Spidey reeled. Ken landed and immediately shot back up with a Shoryuken, catching Spider-Man in the jaw and launching him up into the air. Ken: Shoryuken! Ken went full offensive and spun his leg out in an outstretched circle, defying physics outwardly as he spun forward. His foot smashed into Spider-Man's ribs several times in the single attack. Ken: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Peter flew back and bounced off a nearby lamppost. Spider-Man: Gahh! Ken drew his hands back and fires a small, concentrated ball of ki energy. Ken: Hadoken! The blast hit home and Spider-Man flew back yet again, bouncing off the same lamppost as before. Ken smirked and flew forward again in the same spin kick as before, but just as he was about to slam the blade of his foot into his opponent it caught fire in a brilliant yellow glow. Ken: Time to heat things up! Peter grimaced as pain arced thorough his body at the impact of Ken's burning kick. Now he flew past the lamppost and toward a brick wall on the other side of the street, which he managed to stick to after recovering in midair. He shook away the aching his body told him he was experiencing and looked back at Ken, who was grinning widely. Ken: You stick to walls, huh? That your act back at the big top? You must be great at those flying trapeze things. Peter smirked, although Ken could not see it under his mask. Finally, someone with a decent sense of humor. This fight was going to be enjoyable. Spider-Man: And here I was assuming you were just another cosplayer in downtown NYC. I mean, you sure look like one. Ken chuckled once before charging up another flaming kick. He turned so his shoulder was facing his foe on the wall, and he raised his fists, foot aflame. Ken: Let's see you cosplay a squashed bug! That said, Ken flew forward like a blazing helicopter, soaring right toward Peter. The wall-crawler's Spider-Sense rang out in his mind, even though the attack was an obvious one to begin with. Spidey tensed up and launched himself off the brick wall just as Ken's foot bashed into it, the foundation cracking from the point of its impact. Spider-Man: Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss... His gloves hand turned to point at Ken's exposed back, and he fired a strand of web, which snagged the back of Ken's red gi snugly. Spider-Man: ...The pavement! Peter yanked on the webbing and hurled the attacked street fighter over his head and onto the concrete of the street below him. The solid ground cracked under Ken's body as it forcefully slammed into it. Ken: Agh!! Peter wasted little time. As his for stood shakily, he leaped at him and delivered a solid midair side kick to Ken's right temple, landed in front of him, and unleashed a blur of a combo consisting of punches and kicks. As he went to finish his little string of attacks with a direct kick to the jaw, Ken braced himself for the attack, surrounding his body in a sort of black ink aura. Spider-Man's kick hit it target with surprising force, but Ken did not budge. Instead, he lashed out with a solid punch, pounding Spider-Man's chest with its power. Winded, the webhead slumped to the ground, gasping to recover the air he'd just lost to Ken's Focus Attack. Ken: Not bad so far! But it'll take a lot more than that to win! After forcing air back into his lungs, Peter rolled away from Ken just in tie to avoid a low sweep kick. He stood again and began to fire a volley of web shots from his wrists. Spider-Man: Then have some more webbing in your face, Bruce Lee! Ken flipped backward and dodged the majority of the blasts, but upon contact with the grass behind the sidewalk a lucky shot of web smacked into his face, covering his eyes and mouth, Surprised, he yelled, voice muffled by the sticky web fluid. His gloved hands went up to his head and clawed at the material until he got it off. Vision regained, Ken surveyed the area in front of him. There was no sign of the costumed man he had been fighting... Did he run away? Spider-Man: Looking for me? Ken whirled around at the sound of Spider-Man's voice, and he was met with his adversary hanging upside-down from the tree behind him by a single strand of webbing. Spider-Man: I thought it would be rude to attack while you were all stuck up there. Ready to sta-'' Before Spidey could finish, Ken launched at him with a straight punch aimed at his face. Spidey pulled up on the webbing and his head rose out of the way. ''Spider-Man: Jeez, rude. Spidey dropped from the webbing and extended one leg, letting it drop onto the top of Ken's head as he landed on his hands, springing back up like a gymnast and kicking Ken right in the face with his foot as he did so. Ken: Graa! Ken flew backward and slid across the grassy ground, leaving skid marks of brown and green on the back of his red karate gi. He flipped back onto his feet and smirked at his opponent with a mixture of both anger and surprise. This fight was a good one; He was enjoying himself! Ken: Alright, I'm ready for you! Let's go again! Spidey shot a web up and swung on it, feet outstretched to kick Ken. Spider-Man: Web swing! Reacting swiftly, Ken ducked under his feet and ignited his fist. He grit his teeth together as he shot upward, his fist crashing into the webheaded hero. Ken: Sho... Ken fell to the ground and leaped up again, repeating the uppercut as he struck Peter again. Ken: ...ryu... And with another repeat of this, Ken shot higher into the air than ever, his fist ablaze as it smashed into Spider-Man's jawbone. Ken: ...REPPA! Peter flew back into the air and bounced off the ground once, recovering before he could do it a second time. Ken smirked, fist aflame, and Spidey grimaced in pain. Spider-Man: *in head* This guy's not playing around... Time to get serious! Spider-Man fired his web blasters in conjunction with each other at his opponent, who grabbed both ends of them and yanked. He was trying to close the distance between the two of them, but what he didn't know was that he was doing exactly what Spidey had anticipated. Peter shot his legs out at full extension, driving them into Ken's open chest with a powerful flying kick. Ken: Ghaa! Ken flew back through the air and found himself tumbling down the stairs of a subway tunnel entrance. He groaned in pain with each time his body his the path down, rolling and bouncing past observers. Spider-Man swung down after him. (Cue Count Cannoli - GaMetal) Ken hit the bottom of the stairs with a solid thump. Grunting, he got up slowly, bruised across his entire body from the rough descent. Before he could come back to his senses, though, the side of his head was hit by Spider-Man's extended feet, sending him spiraling across the boarding platform of the subway tunnel. Ken crashed into an electric sign advertising a boxing match between a man and an animal, but nobody would be seeing the ad now as it was destroyed. Spidey walked up to where Ken should be, a cloud of dust surrounding his point of impact. Spider-Man: It's been fun, you know. Nobody I work with has a sense of humor. But, I still gotta take you out, so-'' A roar from the dust cut off Spider-Man's speaking. A large pulse of energy erupted from the center of the dust, and the cloud was blown away instantly. Peter instinctively took a step back, and he saw Ken pulsating with a white aura. He didn't know its name, but it was the Power of Nothingness. ''Ken: I'm done playing around! Time to REALLY kick this up a notch! With that, Ken fired a series of powerful Hadokens at the wall-crawler. His Spider-Sense kicking into high gear, Peter flipped around all of them, dodging seamlessly. Ken rushed up, glowing a polarizing white, and rapidly attacked the young hero with punches and kicks, but none of them managed to find their mark, Spidey weaving and dodging every attempt at an attack. Ken: Hold still, dammit! Peter grinned. He was starting to have fun toying with this guy. But he needed to end this; Aunt May was waiting for him to deliver her a dozen grade A eggs. Spider-Man: No, YOU hold still! After dodging a flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Peter raised his glove up to Ken's mouth, and as the street fighter shouted the name of his own attack, Spidey unloaded webbing into it. Ken: Tatsumaki Senp- Grrk! Ken's entire mouth was filled with sticky webbing. He was choking on it, and he fell to the ground, clawing at his own throat as his face turned several shades of purple as the Power of Nothingness faded from him. Spider-Man: It was fun, but I gotta go pick up some eggs, so let's make this short. Spider-Man grabbed Ken by the scruff of his gi and hurled him towards the back of the stalled subway train. Then, with consecutive webbing blasts, he stick Ken's right hand and foot to the tram and his left hand and foot to the wall behind it. Satisfied, Spidey began to walk up the stairs of the tunnel, Ken's muffled voice ringing in his ears as he struggled to free himself. The tram's brakes eased off, and Ken screamed into his gag of web. Images of Eliza and their son flashed in his mind. He'd never see them again, would he...? Well, at least, not in this life anymore... As the tram took off at a high speed, Ken could feel his limbs being pulled by their sockets. With a final muffled scream of sheer agony, his left limbs were torn from his body, left hanging on the wall with blood running out of them. Ken passed out from the pain, and people standing in the terminal were horrified to see the dead body of a blonde man in red, with one set of appendages missing, go flashing past them as his limp frame hung from the back of the subway car. K.O.! Boomstick: Well, somebody better call Eliza and tell her the bad news. Edgeworth: Both Spider-Man and Ken has distinct advantages, such as Ken's more prominent ranged arsenal and destructive capability and Spider-Man's higher intellect and physical strength. However, Spider-Man's advantages, greater skill in combat, and trickier fighting style was more than Ken could handle. Morrigan: Not only is the Way of the Spider vastly superior to the Ansatsuken, but Peter's web projectiles and all the ways he could use it gave him superior control of the environment and the battlefield. Not to mention that Spider-Man's wall-crawling and web-swinging allowed him more mobility than Ken, who is limited to jumping and running. Wiz: But what turned this fight so drastically in Spider-Man's favor was, as is to be expected, his Spider-Sense. Ken had little hope of managing to defeat Spider-Man or for the most part even land a hit on him because of it, and as only foes who can outmatch Spider-Man's sense like Venom and Carnage can get past it, Ken didn't have any way of getting around the all-seeing radar. Papyrus: PLUS, ALTHOUGH THE POWER OF NOTHINGNESS GAVE KEN QUITE THE LEG UP IN TERMS OF HIS RAW POWER, IT STILL DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE NECESSARY MEANS OF EVADING THE SPIDER-SENSE OR OVERPOWERING PETER IN THE LONG RUN! AND EVEN THOUGH KEN HAS TAKEN DOWN SOME OF THE BEST FIGHTERS HIS SERIES HAS TO OFFER, SPIDER-MAN HAS FACED OPPONENTS WHO MAKE THE STREET FIGHTER CAST LOOK TAME IN COMPARISON! Wiz: Putting it all into perspective, Peter's abilities made him more than Ken could have handled. Boomstick: Ken just Hado-can't hope to defeat the wall-crawler... He's no longer the Master of his own destiny. Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man. Did you agree? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant